The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal.
Terminals may be classified into mobile/portable terminals and stationary terminals according to whether the terminals are portable. Also, the mobile/portable terminals may be classified into handheld terminals and vehicle mounted terminals according to whether the terminals are directly portable by a user.
Such a mobile terminal is diversified in function. For example, the mobile terminal may have data and voice communication, photograph shooting using a camera, video shooting, voce recording, music file playing using a speaker system, and outputting of an image or video on a display. An electronic game play function and multimedia player function may be added to some terminals. Particularly, the mobile terminal may receive a multicast signal that provides visual contents such as broadcasting and video or television program.
As described above, as the terminal is diversified in function, the terminal is being realized as the form of multimedia player having multiple functions such as, for example, photograph or video shooting, music or moving picture file playing, game, receiving of broadcasting, and the like.
Also, to support the terminal and increase functions, improvement in structural portions and/or software portions of the terminal may be considered.
A protection case may be separately provided outside the mobile terminal to protect an outer appearance of the terminal from being contaminated by an impact applied from the outside or foreign substances. The protection case may be formed in a shape corresponding to an outer appearance of the mobile terminal and thus be selectively covered along an outer surface of an edge of the mobile terminal.
However, in the case according to the related art, since the protection case is separately manufactured and then is covered on an outer surface of the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal may increase in total thickness. Also, since a user pursuing aesthetics avoids the deterioration in design of the mobile terminal due to the mounting of the protection case, the protection case may not give satisfactory results in the protection of the mobile terminal.